The Rise Of Brolinc
by Dboy11000
Summary: Lincoln after a bad day at school, while walking, slips in a mysterious chemical. Day After Day, his rage builds up until he snaps. How will his sisters stop the Legendary Super Sibling? And will they be able to turn him back to normal?
1. Prologue

**WELCOME TO MY FIRST FANFICTION**

**Broly-Dragonball, Akira Toriyama**

**The Loud House- Chris Savino**

**I Do not own either of these and**

**Please be nice to me this is my **

**First Fanfic and I just want to have fun.**

**Expect 10-15 Chapters **

**Cha La-Hed Cha La!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

At a Peaceful day in Royal Woods, Michigan, coming home from Royal Woods Elementary was an ashen haired eleven-year old (and our protagonist) Lincoln Loud.

**Lincoln: **"Welp, School was dreadful." Lincoln said with an annoyed look on his face.

**Lincoln: **"You don't believe me? Take a look."

( A Flashback ensues, showing Lincoln running towards school)

**Flashback Lincoln: **"Almost there!"

Just as he was about to make it towards the doors, the bell rang.

BRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG!

**Flashback Lincoln: **"Dang It."

**Flashback Principal Huggins: **"That's tardy Loud!" Another "Dang It!" can be heard from inside the school.

( Another Flashback plays, showing Lincoln walking to sit with Clyde, Zach, Rusty and Liam)

**Flashback Lincoln: **"Well at least today can't get any worse"

As if on cue, Lincoln trips on his shoelace, Drops his food, slips on it and it lands on his face.

**Flashback Lincoln: **"Of Course."

**Flashback Clyde: **"Oh that's nasty."

The entire cafeteria then bursts out in laughter, including the lunch ladies, who giggle at the sight of Lincoln.

**Flashback Rusty: **"Oh, Im gonna throw up!"

**Flashback Liam: **"Eh, I've seen worse."

**Flashback Zach: **"Gross."

**Flashback Lincoln: **"A little help here guys?"

Sadly, they had already left.

( The flashbacks ended, with Lincoln groaning)

Lincoln is a relaxed kid, and is usually calm. He lives with 10 sisters, so he has to keep his cool often. He has to deal with Lori, the eldest, Leni, the fashion designer/dunce of the family, Luna, the Rock musician, Luan, a pranking master and Lynn, a sports fanatic and a jock. Lincoln is the middle child, and his to take care of his 5 younger sisters. Lucy, the dark goth, Lana, the tomboy and mechanic and her twin, Lola, the princess/demon of the family, Lisa, the genius, and Lily, the baby. He's gotten angry before at them, referring to the events of Brawl In The Family, No Such Luck, and etcetera.

**Lincoln:** "I didn't have that great of a day today, but Im still okay."

As he was walking he didn't notice and tripped on a strange green liquid on the sidewalk. "Oh No." Lincoln said as he tripped on landed face flat on the liquid. After a brief moment of pain, Lincoln gets up.

**Lincoln:** "Ow, that hurt." Just then, Lincoln started to feel weird. "What's happening?" After a moment, the feeling went away. "Eh, probably nothing."

Lincoln then made it to his house and walked up to his doorstep.

**Lincoln:** "Well, Im back home, so I can put today behind me".

Lincoln walks into the house, and closes the door, thinking that tomorrow will be better, and "what was that weird chemical?" , he thought to himself. Avoiding the chaos in the halls, Lincoln walked to his room, closed the door and laid on his bed until dinner.

(Later)

After dinner, Lincoln walked back towards his room and went to bed, knowing tomorrow will be better.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Thanks For Reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Power Building

It was Tuesday morning in The Loud House, and Lincoln was the first to awaken. But when he opened his eyes, his 4-year old sister Lisa was standing on his stomach with a medical bag, and on his left arm was a needle drawing blood, and on the left of his room was a vital signs monitor.

**Lincoln: **"What the?!? Lisa what are you doing?" He yelled while still maintaining his composure and his volume to not awaken the others. He was both angry and confused by why his sister was taking blood from him.

**Lisa: **"Ah, brother unit, you are awake. I was just checking your vitals and bloodstream, as I do with our other siblings." She had a monotone look on her face, as if this was normal for her. And it was. "Everything is normal, but their seems to be a sudden spike in your strength-" "(Groans) okay Lis. (Pulls out needle) Well, I'm gonna go make everyone breakfast." Lincoln then put clothes on, left his room and went down to make his sisters breakfast.

**Lisa:** "Lincoln, no wait!" But he had already left. Lisa then facepalmed herself and proceeded to leave Lincolns room. "I should go get breakfast before everyone leaves for school." The scene then cuts to Lincoln making eggs for his sisters.

**Lincoln: **"Since I live with 10 sisters, each one likes their breakfast in a different style."

(Cutback To "Project Loud House")

**Lincoln:** "Leni likes Egg Whites, Sunny side up for Luna, (sign) _funny-side _up for Luan, Scrambled for Lynn, Fried for Lisa, Hard Boiled for Lori, Runny for Lisa, Well done for Lucy, and Deviled Eggs for the-"

**Both Lola and Lana: **"NO!"

**Lola:** (In a highly demanding Tone) "I would like something different, FOR ONCE, because my "perfect princess" self requires change for my Little Miss Anime Girl Paegent." She said most of this through gritted teeth leaving Lincoln annoyed, but scared at the same time.

**Lana: **"Linc, I just want to try something else." She said this calmly, unlike Lola, who looked like a sparkling pink bomb ready to explode at any moment.

**Lincoln: **"Lola, Lana please just eat this, otherwise we'll all be late for school."

**Both Twins: **"NO! WE WANT SOMETHING ELSE!!! Lola and the went on a rampage, screaming and attacking anything in the kitchen within their eyesight, and Lana just called all of her animals and reptiles, then, like Saitama from One Punch Man, stared off watching the chaos with a blank expression.

(Snakes, Lizards, Bugs and Birds starting attacking the sisters, much to their dismay)

**Lori:** "Boo-Boo Bear, ill call you back! I'm dealing with angry animals! (A cockroach crawls on her leg) Wait what-AAAHHHH!!!"

**Leni: **(A spider crawls on her head) "AHHHHH!!! SPIDERRR!!! She then runs out of the kitchen screaming, and seconds later, a faint smell of poison is in the air.

(A slight hissing can be heard, and Luna turned around to see a huge snake)

**Luna: **"Not Rockin Dudes!" Luna screamed as a snake hissed and coiled around her, baring its fangs and inch within her face. "Hisssssss!!!" Luna gulped in fright.

(Luan is then being chased by frogs, toads and salamanders, slimily moving towards her)

**Luan:** "This is very _ribbeting_! I _toad_ you guys to leave me alone! I _newt_ this was a bad idea!" This just angered the amphibians, causing them to chase her around the house while still making bad puns and jokes.

**Lynn:** (A horde of lizards, snakes and a... monkey? Started to chase Lynn around the house) "This (huff) is (pant) is great (phew) for my morning workout!" She then, with crazy angry animals on her tail, pursued to jog around the house.

(It shows Lisa then being chased by a caiman)

**Lisa: **"I am currently being pursued by a _Caiman Crocodilus_ (Caiman), and I require assistance!" She and the small caiman then ran around in circles, Lisa trying to avoid it.

**Lily: **"Poo-Poo." Surprisingly, no animals were chasing her.

(Bats, rats and mice, then proceeded surrounded Lucy)

Just as they were about to attack her she snapped her fingers, stopping them dead in their tracks. Then, all of them bowed and paid respect to her.

**Lucy: **(In a monotone voice) "Bow down before your queen of **darkness**."

Going back to Lincoln, who has Lola scratching him and screaming in his ear, and Lana doing the same thing, minus the scratching.

**Lincoln: **(Through gritted teeth with veins in his head pulsing) **STOP. IT. NOW.**

They still continued, and his sisters were still running around and screaming, along with Lana's crazed animals. What everyone didn't notice was that some of the electronic devices in the kitchen started to malfunction, and a faint light green aura could be seen around Lincoln.

**Lincoln:** (Faintly) "RRRRRRRRR!!!"

The sisters and animals finally stopped and noticed Lincoln, except for Lola, who was in an angry trance. The animals ran away, and all the sisters crowded together, while Lola was on top of Lincoln, punching his head.

Lincoln, now yelling at a normal volume, screamed in anger.

**Lincoln: **"GRAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

All electronic devices started to explode or short out, leaving the sisters cowering in fear in the corner. Lola then finally snapped out of her trance and realized what was happening, leaving her frightened.

**Lola: **"Linky?" She said with concern and fear.

Lincoln eyes turned white, and his aura grew larger.

**Lisa: **"Fascinating. Our brother has some sort of energy radiating around him, which is internally damaging all nearby electronic devices." She scratched her chin as she squinted at her brother.

**Lori:** "English, Lisa!" Lisa nodded. "Lincoln's energy is overflowing, and devices around him are starting to short out, or worse, explode! Get back fellow siblings!

Every Sisters eyes went wide, and as they moved back, they silently stared at Lincoln, who finally shifted movement. He stood up and stand still.

**Lincoln:** "HRGGGGGHHH!!!!" He clutched his head in agony.

As Lincoln was about to lose it, Lori and Lynn decided to confront him and snap him out of it. Lynn got ready and prepared to jump at Lincoln, while Lori started slowly walking towards him.

**Lynn: **"Lucha, Lucha!!" She yelled pridefully as she prepared to jump off the table onto Lincoln.

**Lori: **"Lincoln, Literally stop this or I will turn you into a human pretzel!" She yelled angrily. She was not having this right now.

But while they were heading towards him, he raised his hand in a fist.

**Lola: **"What's happening?" She said confused and scared. She then looked to see Lynn jumping, and Lori about to put her hand on his shoulder. "Wait, don-"

It was as if time stopped, and Lincoln finally spoke. It was faint, but heard.

**Lincoln: **"Sisters... HAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Lincoln then raised his fist down and punched the ground, causing Lori, Lynn and Lola to be sent flying into the wall, only to be caught by the other sisters. Their eyes were wide like dinner plates, but Lori, Lynn and Lola were most in shock.

**Lori: **"Ok I'm just gonna lie down for a-" She then fainted while standing up. Leni then just carried her.

**Lynn: **"I'm in pain, but that was pretty strong Linc," She said this with a sacred smile on her face.

**Lola: **"..." She just stared at Lincoln in awe.

**All Sisters (-Lori): **"Lincoln what did you do?" With looks of semi-fear and confusion.

About 5 seconds after that statement, Lincolns green aura faded, and his eyes turned back to normal.

**Lincoln: **"Guys what happened? Why are you all in the corner?" He said this casually, even though the feeling in the kitchen was the exact opposite.

**Luna: **"What Happened?!? You destroyed the kitchen bro!" She said this as if a meteor hit the house, even though Lincoln still stayed calm during her statement. Seeing that Lincoln didn't understand what she meant, she turned him around, showing him what his anger did.

The Oven was smoking, some chairs were broken, the microwave was also smoking, and the cabinets for the pantry were broken. And the icing on the cake of rage, a small crater from when Lincoln punched the ground.

**Lincoln: **"I did all of this?" All of the sisters nodded. "When?"

**Lisa: **"Hmmm. It seems Lincoln cannot recall any events from his previous transformation."

**Lynn: **"Okay, nevermind that. But how are we gonna fix the kitchen before we get home from school and Mom and Dad see? She gestured towards the destroyed area and appliances in the kitchen.

(Shade comes over Lana's face, and she turns her cap around. A gleam then flashes in her eye)

**Lana: **"Leave it to me." A devilish smirk came over her face.

_5 Minutes Later..._

It was as if she was Sonic the Hedgehog. She made everything look like it was never destroyed to begin with.

**Luan: **"This is my _fixed _(all other siblings groan) opinion, and I say it looks great! A thumbs up of approval was given by all the siblings, which made Lana blush and put her face under her cap.

After a minute or so, Lincoln realized something.

**Lincoln: **"How are we going to get to school with Lori unconscious?" All sisters then blanked on what to do.

**Lisa: **"Seriously!? Aren't we going to acknowledge the fact that Lincoln just transfo-" She was them interrupted by Leni,

**Leni: **"I'll drive! It'll be so much fun! I'm totes great at driving!" (According to the events of "Driving Miss Hazy", she wasn't).

**Lincoln: **"Fine, you can drive us." A Yay was heard from Leni.

The whole time though, Lisa was gawking about how everyone just grabbed their backpacks and got Vanzilla, like nothing ever happened. "I've got to make this known to the other siblings!" Unfortunately, she did nit have any data on her to prove something was wrong with Lincoln. She then just got her backpack and got in Vanzilla.

(Lori Wakes Up)

**Lori: **"Whuzzis...Ughhh." She then saw Leni, humming to herself as she started up Vanzilla. "Um Lincoln, why is Leni driving?" She had a look of confusion on her face.

**Lincoln: **"Oh come on Lori it won't be that bad." Lincoln said with a smile on his face as Vanzilla started driving.

_1 Detour, 2 almost Car Crashes, 6 Speeding Tickets and 10 Barf bags later..._

(Lincoln made it to Royal Woods Elementary, and Leni let him out of the Van)

**Leni: **"Bye Lincoln!" She smiles and waved as cars honked at her. "Move it lady! Drivers yelled. Lincoln waved back.

**Lincoln: **"Bye Leni."

Lincoln then went inside Royal Woods Elementary and got ready for another day of work. He still wonders what his sisters were talking about, and why they looked at him with fear in their eyes.

(Lincoln looks at screen)

**Lincoln: **"Well, ill think about that later, and if Clyde got the new Ace Savvy comic book now" He then runs into school, unknowing that he will soon lay down destruction on Royal Woods Itself...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Thanks For Reading! **

**C****hapter 2 took me a couple days to work on, and Chapter 3 is in the works.**

**Read on as Lincolns goes power level goes-**

**Luan: "Over 9000!!! Ha Ha!"**

**Dboy11000: "Dang It."**

**Will Lincoln succumb to his inner rage? Will his sisters know? And does Clyde Actually have the new Ace Savvy Comic? Find out on the Next chapter of...**

**The Rise Of Brolinc!**

**-Dboy11000**


	4. Chapter 3: Just A Normal Schoolday

After the chaos at home, and Lincoln destroying the kitchen, each sister was distraught. Lincoln on the other hand, was dazed and confused, and his head hurt from something unbeknownst to him.

(Looks at screen)

**Lincoln: **"I'm pretty surprised about what I did to the kitchen, even though I can't remember it at all." He looks down and holds his head. "And how scared my sisters were of me. What is happening to me..." He then gave a confused look and just groaned. "Well, ill put this behind me and get through school.

He walked towards class with a grin on his face, even though in his mind he was hoping that what happened at home won't happen in school.

**Lola P.O.V:**

After Lincoln got out, his younger sisters got out with blank expressions on their faces, except Lucy, who looked how she usually did on a normal basis. The worst of all was Lola, who looked like Koro sensei after drinking Aqua Regia in Assasination Classroom, with a blank straight face, like an emoticon almost.

**Lana: **"Are you ok, or does Lisa need to get out her defibrillators?" "Way ahead of you." Lisa prepared to use the defibrillators. "No don't do that!" She put the defibrillators away, scoffing silently at them.

**Lola: **"Lincolns anger was because of me. I drove him to it just cause I wanted to eat breakfast!"

**Lisa: **"Sister, it was not technically your fault, Lincoln already had something inside his body, an unknown chemical." This got looks from all the sisters.

**Sisters(-Lisa):** "WHAT!?" This shocked them all, and Lisa gave a nervous grin, knowing she messed up as they stared her down.

**Lola:** "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" She spoke in a demanding voice. "None of you were listening to me! I will explain everything after school okay? Yeesh, I got the message." Lisa said this with a straight and annoyed face.

**Lucy: **"Fine, but we want answers." Lola then pounded her fists together, showing Lisa how serious she was.

**Luna P.O.V:**

(She got out of the Vanzilla with Lori, Leni and Luan.)

Luna was so frightened on how her little bro did something so crazy and shocking, and why he doesn't remember it. She also speculated why it happened with a scared and crazed look on her face, with a puzzled a Luan staring at her as they were walking. By seeing how distraught her big sister was, she tried to comfort her.

**Luan: **"Is something wrong, or is it just the boredom of school before you even entered? She was trying to lighten the mood and relieve the tension in the air.

Luna then looked at Luan and stared at her like she was supposed to be more shocked.

**Luna:** "Of course somethings wrong! Our little brother just destroyed the kitchen with his fist, noodle arms even! And none of us are even phased or questioning it!" Her outburst got a suprised stare from Luan.

**Luan: **"We could look into it more when we get home, but for now, lets just get through school."

They both then walked in, still unsure of what to do for Lincoln after school. But watching behind from a distance was Sam, confused with what her GF just said.

**Lori P.O.V:**

Shortly after Luan and Luna got out of Vanzilla, Her and Leni followed. Lori had fainted after Lincolns outburst, and Leni was just plain confused. After she woke up, she stayed quiet for a little bit, thinking about the incident at home. On the other hand, Leni was just happy to see her friends. Lori then turned to Leni with a dazed look on her face.

**Lori:** "Are we even going to talk about what happened, or just leave it be?" She said this with a depressed expression on her face.

**Leni:** "How are we going to leave what happened?" She said confused. Lori facepalmed. "No, Leni, what happened with Lincoln." Leni's expression then changed to a more serious one. "Lori, I'm as freaked out about this as you are, but he totes seems normal, so its fine." They then stopped walking and moved to the side.

**Lori:** "You know what, you're right. But we should still talk about this after school." "Okay!" Leni then smiled as they both walked in, still puzzled about Lincolns sudden outburst.

After all the sisters decided what to do, they went in and had a pretty average school day. Lori texted Bobby about what happened, and he fainted as well. Leni just said Hell and hung out with Jackie and Mandee, who weeped when Leni explained what Lincoln did. Luna told Sam, and Luan told Maggie, who both comforted each other in their crisis. Lola met up with Roxanne (In my story she goes to school) with Lana by her side and explained, leaving Roxanne dazed for a minute or so. Haiku and Rocky saw Lucy sadder than normal, and well, you know what happened. Lisa told Darcy, who just stood their confused at what her friend just said. Lynn was just distraught, and said nothing.

_About 2 Hours and 40 Minutes, or The Lunch Period at Royal Woods Elementary..._

The entire cafeteria was destroyed, Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty were slammed into the wall, with spirals from their eyes. Chandler had a black eye and a bloody nose, and was up against the wall. Kids were hiding behind the lunch tables, as well as Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lisa. They were scared out of their minds. Lincoln was unscathed, his eyes were white, and a huge Green aura was radiating off him. He was holding a bruised Lynn up in the air by her shirt, and he was smirking. He was a whole different person. Then, Lincoln put his palm out, and a green ball of Ki started to form in his hand. Just as he was about to blast Lynn, Lori holding Lily, Leni, Luna and Luan burst into the cafeteria.

**Lori: **"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" All of them were shocked, eyes wide as dinner plates.

**Luan: **"NANI? (Giggles) But seriously, what the heck?!" She yelled.

**Lily: **"Wincoln mad." She said while putting her hands on her cheeks.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**End Of Chapter 3**

**Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Their have been almost 1,000 people who read this!**

**Please write more reviews, cause I want to hear some opinions.**

**Nothing Mean PLS.**

**And there will be more anime jokes and references.**

**Also, A Special Team Of 5 will fight him in later chapters...**

**Dboy11000: "Tokusentai!"**

**What will happen to Lincoln? Can he be stopped? Who Knows!**

**Find out on the Next Chapter Of...**

**The Rise Of Brolinc!**

**-Dboy11000**


	5. Chapter 4: Before

**Past the 1,000 reads mark!**

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of The Rise Of Brolinc!**

**Sorry for it taking a year almost, High School prep took a lot out of me. And sorry for how short it is, I am tired and finally had a moment with no schoolwork and wanted to finish it.** **Hiatus over.**

**Chapter 5 will be released in** **a while, so keep watching.**

**After I finish this Fanfic, I will move on to other Loud House Crossovers.**

**Hope everyone likes these chapters, and Lincolns transformation will soon be**** complete...**

**Dboy11000: "Now stop reading this and scroll down to the story!"**

**(A ki blast comes out of nowhere and blasts me, charring my body and clothing)**

**Dboy11000: "Did you really have to?" I groan in annoyance. **

**Lincoln: "Yup! Enjoy the story!"**

**-Dboy11000**

When we last left off, Lincoln had destroyed the cafeteria, and was almost about to destroy Lynn. Just before he was about to Ki blast her, Lori (Holding Lily), Leni, Luna and Luan burst through the cafeteria doors. They were surprised, seeing their brother holding their jock sister with no effort at all.

**Lori: **"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! She yelled eyes wide with shock and fear.

_About 2 Hours and 40 Minutes Earlier..._

Lincoln had entered school with a smile on his face, and was waiting for first period to end in 's class. He was bored, and was still thinking about this morning, and what to do to stop that from happening again. His rival, Chandler Mcann (He is in the same class in my version), had other plans.

**Clyde: **"New Ace Savvy, buddy! Its awesome, but I won't spoil it until you get it." He smiled at his best friend in a cool manner.

**Lincoln: **"Thanks Clyde. I wonder who-" A spitball hit Lincoln in the back of the head. "What the-" Yet another spitball right in the tuft of hair on his head. "Bullseye!" Said Chandler as he pro sniped Lincoln with spitballs. Annoyed, Lincoln said "Do you really have to do that?"

**Chandler: **"Yeah Larry, just pleasing the masses." Laughter then erupts from the class, leaving Lincoln glaring at Chandler, and Clyde just trying to play it cool. (In his mind) "Prepare to get wrecked Stinkoln."

A Montage then ensues. It shows Lincoln walking to his next class, while Chandler tiptoes behind him, and pulls down his pants in the middle of the hallway. He blushes and pulls his pants back up, but everyone is already laughing.

**Lincoln: **(Through gritted teeth) "Keep it together Lincoln, you're in control." He then took a deep breath and continued to his next class.

It then shows Lincoln in class, reading from a textbook. While he was taking notes, Chandler had prepared a stick surprise for his rival. The bell then rang, and Lincoln was trying to leave his seat.

**Lincoln:** "Why can't I get up?" He pulled, but Chandler had super-glued Lincolns sweat before class started.

"Um Clyde, a little help here?" Clyde turned around and walked towards Lincoln.

**Clyde: **"Hey buddy what's the probl-" He then cringed at the sight of Lincolns butt stuck to the chair. "Okay I'm gonna pull on three." Lincoln nodded. "One, Two, Three! Clyde pulled, his noodle arms straining, and Lincoln came off the chair, and became stuck to Clyde.

**Both****: **"Dang It." They then both walked out, Clyde's hand stuck to Lincolns foot, Lincolns foot stuck to Clyde's stomach, and their body parts were intertwined and stuck with superglue, like a human ball of spaghetti. As they walked to the nurses office, as if on cue, Chandler points to them and kids come out their classes to laugh at them.

A nerve in Lincolns head was pulsing, and his teeth are grinding against each other. His face was bright red, due to embarrassment and rage.

**Lincoln: **"Calm down, don't lose your mind" He then took a deep breath and continued walking to the nurses office with a confused Clyde stuck to his body.

_Later..._

After leaving the nurses office, Lincoln was fed up and wanted to stop Chandler, and he was also afraid about his anger taking control. It was the middle of Lunch in the cafeteria, so he decided to confront him at his lunch table.

**Lincoln: **(Looks at screen) "I don't want to deal with this any more, so I'm gonna put an end to it. Wish me luck". He then started walking towards where Chandler was sitting.

As he was walking, kids stopped eating and started to look at him, creating whispers and confusion. By the time he got to the table, the whole cafeteria was silent. Chandler then proceeded to turn around an see an angry white haired boy glaring it him.

**Chandler: **"What do you want? Am I annoying you so much that you've come to ask me to stop?" His table and friends started laughing.

**Lincoln: **"(groans) Yes, because if you don't, something bad might happen to you and everyone else here". Chandler then put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. "Yeah, no way Larry."

**Lincoln: **"Well, I tried." Lincoln the walked away, only to launch a piece of food at his head, causing Chandler to get up.

**Chandler: **"Okay, who has the guts!?" His face lit up with rage, and smoke was coming out of his ears.

**Lincoln: **(While putting on a scared/tough grin) "B-Bring It on you red haired excuse for a bully!" "OOOOHHHH" Every person in the cafeteria started screaming. Lincoln (ahem) put up his dukes, because he already knew what was going to happen next. Chandler then got the food of his body and regained his composure.

**Chandler: **"I've been wanting to do this for a while now." He smiled as he charged towards Lincoln, rage and confidence in his eyes.

Despite his face, Lincoln was stiff as a board. He knew he was screwed and that he did this to himself. Lincoln then charged toward Chandler. People were moving away, and within seconds a crowd formed around them, and the fight was on. Chandler jumped at Lincoln with vicious intent. Lincoln, from living with 10 siblings, was quick and evaded Chandlers barrage. Chandler pressed on though and was able to jab Lincoln in the stomach. "Ooooohh.." The cafeteria went wild as Lincoln writhed in pain.

**Lincoln: **"(proceeds to cough up blood) Okay, I can do this." He then proceeds to quickly jab Chandler in the face, stunning him for a moment. With him disarmed, he then side kicks him, causing Chandler to hold his stomach in pain. He then coughs and smirks.

**Chandler: **"You've got strength Luke, but I'm better." Chandler moves back and climbs up a Lunch table like a pro wrestler and prepares to dive at Lincoln. "Graaaaahhh!" He dives and it shows Lisa hiding behind a lunch table.

Lisa was scared. Not just for her brothers safety, but the entire schools as well. If Lincoln went berserk from the fight, it could mean injuries, or worse, the school could be destroyed in it's entirety. She knew she had to think of a plan to calm him down and avoid total destruction.

**Lisa: **"Think Lisa, think! Your brain has never let you down before!" She then thought of a way to defuse the situation between Lincoln and Chandler. "I could... no that wouldn't work, and I don't have the necessary materials" She then realized what to do to stop 2 really angry boys. "Got It! ok, just got to move stealthily and get in between Lincoln and that other boy."

Lisa then walked in between each of the lunch tables and went between Lincoln and Chandler, causing the crowd of cheering school children to quiet down. As she approached the brawling boys, they both stopped and looked down. "What the?" Chandler exclaimed as the kindergartener silently approached him.

**Lincoln:** "Lisa, what are you doing?" He stopped with concerned eyes, and the fact that he was next to a person who wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. Lisa, not phased by Lincolns statement, started speaking directly to Chandler. "I know you have an intense rivalry with older sibling, but surely you two can come to an agreement of some sort, mostly to avoid something far worse than what is happening now?" She gave a scared/confident grin, and stood still.

As the lunchroom became completely silent, Lincoln began to think. He thought about what Lisa had meant about something far worse or himself "exploding". He dismissed his thought, still worried, as Chandler began to speak.

**Chandler:** "_Pfftt, _HAHAHA!" Chandler mocked and laughed at Lisa and the argument she was trying to make. You expect me to stop a fight with this loser, just because his nerdy midget of sister wants to (while finger quoting) "come to an agreement?" He then cracks up again, but stops and picks Lisa up by her sweater. "Yeah, no. Beat it pipsqueak." He then flings Lisa across the cafeteria, and she hits the floor with a _screech,_ breaking her glasses and adding some bruises in the process. "Agh, that's going to leave a mark." She wept some tears and stopped her protest.

Lincoln, seeing and being near the whole event, was **pissed off**. Once he threw Lisa, Lincoln snapped. His thoughts of mercy annihilated, and his eyes became white. He had once again had a small green aura radiating around him, able to see if you look close. And Lincoln, his anger, to describe it... think of when a Frieza killed Krillin, and multiply it by 10.

**Chandler: **"Well, what are you gonna do now Larry? Cry around the fact that your _whittle sister _was just hurt, or fight-" Lincoln, at supersonic speed, was now in front of Chandler, and if you looked down, you could see him slightly hovering above the ground. Chandler was scared now, especially with the anger in Lincolns eyes, and the slight aura sparking around him.

The rest of the people in the lunchroom were shocked. Both at Chandlers actions and Lincolns reaction. Seeing that this could get ugly, Clyde, Rusty, Liam and Zach went to confront him.

**Clyde:** "Lincoln, we know you're angry, but fighting him is just going to make it worse." He was the only one to get close to Lincoln while Liam, Rusty and Zach stayed behind.

(_No Response)_

**Liam: **"Same. Kicking his behind would damage your school and social reputation." He was correct, but didn't want to make Lincoln angrier than he already was.

(_The aura grows more)_

**Rusty: **"Should we just let this happen, because Lincoln looks like he wants to kill Chandler." He whispered to Zach with fear, despite Lincoln being a best friends to the whole group.

**Zach:** "Um, Uh, don't beat him up?" Zach was pretty much hiding behind all of them.

Stella on the other hand, was sick during the time, and playing Smash Bros Ultimate, not at all knowing what she was missing during school.

**Lincoln:**"...**No**" Lincoln then grabbed Clyde by the shoulder and threw him into the wall with one hand. "I should call if I make it out of this..." Clyde then became unconscious, slammed into a shape on the wall.

The rest of the people in the cafeteria got the message, and began to hide by flipping over the tables like shields. Rusty, Zach and Liam were scared put of their minds. Not even seconds after people hid, Lincoln with supersonic speed grabbed Rusty and Liam and launched them into the wall. "I should've expected this" "Goodnight Irene" Both of them grew unconscious as the were slammed face first onto the wall. Last was Zach, who saw Lincoln glare at him, and he made fainted on his own, and Lincoln threw him as well, to make a point. He looks at the screen and shrugs his shoulders.

Chandler, seeing all of this, realized that he was screwed. He tried to run, only for Lincoln to move in front of him with his newfound agility. "Can we talk about this?" He was cowering in fear, and Lincoln crossed his arms, and within seconds, launched a flurry of blows at every nerve point in his body, strength and intention to kill in every blow. He then launched a final blow to the face, resulting in Chandler falling in defeat. Unbeknownst to him, Lola, Lana and Lucy had snuck in behind an overthrown lunch table.

**Lisa: **"What are you three doing here?! Are brother is on the verge of madness!" She whispered while still sounding scared and urgent.

**Lana: **"We heard the yelling and saw the beginning of the fight, and saw you get thrown, so we snuck over throughout the fight." "Erm, that is great and all, but why is Lola bound in rope?" Lisa said, both happy that they were here and confused why her older sister was tied up.

**Lucy: **"After seeing you get hurt by that Chandler kid, she went "big sister mode" and tried to attack him." She told Lisa in a whispered voice due to the circumstances. Lisa thought for a moment and then realized, "And I guess that could've made it harder to defuse the situation?"

**Lana: **"Yep" She then pulled out Lola from behind them, who was red with rage, trying to bite the ropes to no avail. "**LET ME GO! I AM GOING TO RIP THAT OTHER BOY TO SHREDS!**" She screeched while still trying to maintain her composure.

**Lincoln: **"You were a good opponent Chandler, but not good enough." He then put his arm downwards diagonally and opened his hand. As he did, a small green light emerged until a green sparking ball appeared. "What the heck is th-!?" He was cut short as he was picked up by Lincoln from his shirt.

**Lincoln: **"Goodbye" He then prepared to launch the ball into Chandlers stomach, pained sound being heard as Lincoln stared at him with no remorse and a grin on his face. Just before he could release the blast, he heard a faint screaming, sounded like "mine"?

Through the halls, there was a girl in a number 1 jersey screaming as she ran down the halls toward the lunchroom.

**??****?: "mine, mine, mine, MINE, MINE, MINE!" **The girl made it through the hallways, jumped on one of the lunch tables and kicked Lincoln straight in the face.

Lincoln, after taking the kick to the face, dropped Chandler, and the energy ball faded away. The kick did no damage though, as Lincoln was unscathed and getting into a stance similar to that of a wrestler.

**Lisa: **"Lynn?! How and why are you here?! She exclaimed due to her older sibling suddenly showing up despite not even knowing of the current events.

**Lynn: **"Well, Lincoln butt-dialed me in class and me and my class heard the speech, the fight and the screaming... So they covered for me so I could help." She shrugged, still confused what was happening anyway.

**Lana****: **"How the Heck did you get here so fast?" "Two words. Relentless Jogging and being Number 1 on my track team." She flexed a bit as her younger siblings rolled their eyes.

**Lisa: **"That's good, but we have something bigger to fear!" Lynn sees hee sisters fright, and turns around to see Lincoln charging towards her, fists bared in a monstrous state.

Lynn gets into her stance just as Lincoln launches a right hook at her face, which she counters with a barrage of punches that Lincoln dodges completely. Lynn grins, prideful of her fighting abilities. Lincoln then countered her attack, grabbed her leg and threw her out of the Lunchroom. "AAAAAaaaaaa..!" She screamed as she was launched out of the battle, only to come running back seconds later. "...rrrrrRRRAAAA--!" Lynn jumped on the table and tried to jump on Lincoln, only she was caught midair and thrown again. "AAAAAaaaaaa...!" And again, she came back, screaming with rage and pride.

**Lynn: **"...rrrrrRRRAAA--!" She kept going on like this for a solid 2 minutes, her with a battle cry resulting in him throwing her out once more.

**Girl Jordan: **"Is she just going to keep doing this?" She was just watching in the background, relaxed despite the current circumstances.

**Lisa: **"**Definitley**. Lynn's desire to win plus Lincoln's newfound strength, equals excessive rage from not being to beat her other sibling in something she has mastered." Girl Jordan just gawked at Lisa, thought for a moment, amd realized it did make sense. "I guess you're right, but are you and your sisters going to do something?"

**Lana: **"Once (finger quoting) Number 1 realizes she can't win against her younger brother."

Lynn, from afar, hear that statement and a fire of rage lit up in her eyes. She launched a final assault and ran as fast as she could towards Lincoln. As she jumped Lincoln tried to grab her, only to miss as Lynn prepared to launch a punch straight to the face.

**Lynn: **"**Stinkoln I GOT YOU THIS TIIIIII--!"** Just as it was about to hit, Lincoln dodged. "Oh Crap" Lincoln countered and grabbed Lynn by her arm. The difference was that he didn't throw her, he picked her up and spun her around in midair. "**What--Are--You--Doing?!**" Her voice splitting due to being spun.

**Lincoln: **"Feisu Ikari" Lincoln spoke Japanese, and Lisa due to her extensive knowledge translated to Lynn. "**Elder Sibling! It means Face Wrath!**" "**What?!--Why-!**" Before she could finish her sentence, Lynn was thrown ont the ground at full force. Lynn screamed in pain, her full strength almost useless against her youger sibling. "**AGGGGHHH!!!**"

Just as she thought it was over, Lincoln raised her again and slammed her down again. He kept going, slamming her onto the ground over and over until he finally stopped, Lynn battered and bruised, bleeding and unable to speak. Her younger siblings seeing this, shocked and crying behind the pent-up table. Unbeknownst to everyone, two figures were watching the whole event.

**???: ****"Things are going according to plan, yes?"**

**???: "Correct. The boy has taken kindly to the concoction despite his kind nature and small stature****. We shall oversee his process of growth. But for now, let us take or leave to avoid being spotted. "Yes m'ilady."**

The two figures then left without a trace, and Lincoln continued his rampage. He held up Lynn and smirked, raising back his arm into a fist.

**Lincoln: **"**That was easier than I expected, defeating this annoying brute was child's play. Are any of you going to try and stop me?" **He looked around to see his sister's, shocked in disbelief of their brothers relentless attack and power. "**No? Just going to watch in fear? Okay then. Where was I...Ah yes Sister, I believe it waaaaas...(tapping his chin with his left hand) kidney punch!**

He punched Lynn in her right kidney with full strength. "AAAAGH!!" She screamed and coughed up blood, and Lincoln brought his fist back and hit her repeatedly in her kidney. "**Kidney punch! Kidney punch! Kidney punch! And stop...** **(He paused for a moment, to return with...) Kidney punch!**"

**Lynn: **"AAAAAGHHH!!" She coughed up lot's of blood, and Lincoln laughed at her pain. "**The game is over Lynn, and it's time for you to live in that Sports field in the sky.**" He opened his hand, and green sparks emerged as a ball of energy formed within his hand, and he moved it towards Lynn's chest, preparing to blast her out of existence. Just as he was about blast Lynn, Lori (holding Lily), Leni, Luna and Luan burst into the cafeteria.

**Lori: **"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" All of them were shocked, eyes wide as dinner plates.

**Luan: **"NANI? (Giggles) But seriously, what the heck?!" She yelled.

**Lily: **"Wincoln mad." As she saw Lincoln, she put her hands to her cheeks, to imply her shock to the others.

**_To be Continued..._**

**_End Of Chapter _****4**

**_How will Lincolns sisters react to his transformation? _****_Can he be stopped? Any how many TFS Dbz Abridged refrences were their? _**

**Find out on the next chapter of...**

**The Rise of Brolinc!**

**Sorry. Chapter 4 took way longer than I expected, and Im sorry for the hiatus. Keep reading as the story continues!**

**Lincoln: **"Please keep reading...**Or you'll face my power.**" He creates a Ki blast and prepares to fire at the screen, locked and loaded.

**Dboy11000: **"Pay no mind to his threat and please continue reading The Rise Of Brolinc! Im Dboy11000, and Im gonna go hide! Bye!"

**-Dboy11000**


End file.
